Del odio al amor hay un paso
by Laia
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un paso.....si es k se han odiado alguna vez claro.....SLASH...HD


-HARRY!!!!-Grito Ron mientras salia corriendo,seguido de una castaña.Malfoy se quedo mirando como se alejaban se mordio el labio y decidio seguirles.  
  
-Que alboroto es este-Dijo una voz profunda.Los chicos derraparon y pararon a ver quien les habia hablado.McGonagall.  
  
-Vera señor es...que...Harry...-Comenza la pequeña de los Weasley  
  
-Potter se a intentado suicidar-Dijo simplemente Malfoy.  
  
Esta se puso blanca de repente y dijo:  
  
-Esperen aqui un momento-Ron iba a protestar-Solo sera un segundo!-Continuo la mujer.Desaparecio y un minuto despues volvio con Dumbledore y con Snape.  
  
Todos se dirigieron apresurados hacia los lavabos de los chicos, encabezados por la pelirroja.  
  
Al entrar les recibio un Harry muy tranquilo con la mirada en el piso y las mangas de la tunica llenas de sangre y un Colin que no paraba de gritarle cosas.  
  
-PERO TU ERES IDiOTA!!COMO SE TE OCURRE CORTARTE LAS VENAS PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO!!ERES EL TIO MAS...  
  
-Ya basta-Dijo cortante Dumbledore.Colin cerro la boca.  
  
Harry levanto la vista al oir la voz y se quedo mirando a Dumbledore,sin dar ni una pequeña muestra de estar arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer este le miraba con cierto aire enfadado,oh si estaba enfadado,despues de mirar al director paseo la mirados por los presentes y al llegar a Malfoy alzo una ceja, Malfoy le miraba con cara de disgusto,porque, ¿por no haber muerto?,abrio la boca para ablar pero Ron le interrumpio.  
  
-¿Porque Harry? ¿Tan mal te lo hemos hecho pasar,tantos malos momentos?- Su voz sonaba dolida- Dime, ¿Tan malos amigos hemos sido para esto?   
  
Harry le miro y se dejo caer al suelo.  
  
-Estoy harto de todo y de todos, de ser el "niño que vivio",de que Voldemort me quite a los que quiero,a mis padres, a Sirius-su voz sonaba tranquila-de no poder vivir una vida sin que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, de que.....los Slytherin me hagan la vida imposible-dijo dirijiendose a Snape y a Malfoy-tengo demasiadas muertes a mis espaldas y no puedo evitar atormentarme con el simple echo de saber que son mi culpa-El moreno suspiro  
  
-Y tu crees que quitandote la vida lo vas a arreglar-Dijo Malfoy sarcastico  
  
Harry miro frunciendo el ceño a Malfoy.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Eres un egoista, "yo estoy harto de esto, yo estoy harto de lo otro, yo no me quiero sentir culpable",bla bla bla,¿sabes? Deberias pensar mas en los demas, mirales-Dijo Malfoy señalando a los jovenes Gryffindors-a pesar de todo lo que a pasado y de todo lo que te culpas siguen aqui junto a ti,les importa bien poco que seas el niño que vivio,estan contigo por quien eres,dime crees que ellos se merecen que los dejes solos,que los abandones,que sufran,¿eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto molesto- Mirame a mi, soy un Slytherin, soy yo el que tendria que estar compadeciendome,el que tendria que estar deprimido, no eres el unico a quien Voldemort quiere ver muerto,¿sabes? desde que me revele contra mi padre estoy en busca y captura y dime,me ves mal, estoy aqui tirando para adelante solo por mis pocos amigos y por mi padrino -dijo señalando a Snape- y oh! y perdone usted señor si le e estado molestando-dijo ironico- pero es la unica forma de verte reaccionar ante algo,pasas de todo y de todos,que mas quieres que hagamos,eh?-Le pregunto.  
  
Todos los presentes menos Dumbledore que sonreia miraban a Malfoy con la boca abierta,este se ruborizo al ver todas las miradas puestas en el.  
  
-Que?-Pregunto bruscamente.  
  
Ron susurro un poco sorprendido.  
  
-Joder con Malfoy yo pensaba que los Slytherin no eran capaces de decir semejantes sermones-Malfoy le escucho y le fulmino con la mirada.  
  
Harry parpadeo,se levanto y dijo titubeante:  
  
-Yo....ehhhh....lo siento...él tiene razon...es solo que...hay veces que.....me siento solo...aunque se que no lo estoy-dijo viendo que Ron iba a replicar.-Perdonadme.  
  
Los presentes asintieron.  
  
-Bueno Potter,tendrias que ir a la enfermeria para que te mirasen las heridas-Dijo McGonagall preocupada.  
  
-Oh!Minerva querida creo que Ginny Weasley a ayudado en eso-Dijo Dumbledore sonriente. [n/a:Este hombre siempre esta sonriendo!!]  
  
-Antes de ir a avisar a Ron le puse un hechizo para que se cerrase la herida,me lo enseño mi madre-murmuro por lo bajo.  
  
-Deberia ir para asegurarse-Dijo la profesora.Albus puso los ojos en blanco.Malfoy salio discretamente, no queria preguntas por parte de su padrino.  
  
Suspiro y se mordio el labio, no tenia que haber dicho que se habia revelado contra su padre, ahora todo Gryffindor lo sabria.  
  
-Malfoy!-No se giro y siguio caminando.  
  
-Vete,vete-Murmuro.Con quien menos queria hablar ahora era con el.  
  
-Malfoy-Volvieron a llamar,escucho pasos cerca y acelero su marcha.  
  
-Maldito huron!-Se detuvo en seco.Se giro enfrentando a un muchacho de ojos verdes que jadeaba ligeramente.  
  
-Que...me..has..llamado?-Pregunto pausadamente.  
  
Harry trago saliva.  
  
-Era la unica forma de que parases.-Dijo haciendose el inocente.  
  
Malfoy bufo y le miro impaciente.  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Queria...disculparme-Dijo mirando al piso  
  
-Como?  
  
-Por...meterme contigo por lo de que eras un mortigrafo-Susurro- no sabia que te habias negado.  
  
Malfoy parpadeo.  
  
-Ya lo has hecho,adios.-Se giro.  
  
-Espera...-Gimio Harry-Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
-Para que?  
  
-Lo que has dicho antes...es que tu tambien te sientes solo...lo se...y quizas...-Malfoy se giro bruscamente.  
  
-Potter no te hagas ilusiones tu y yo somos mundos diferentes...-cogio aire-...nunca seremos amigos.  
  
-Pero porque?  
  
-Rechazaste mi amistad cuando te la ofreci!Yo no ofrezco las cosas dos veces!  
  
-Habias insultado a mis amigos!Que querias que hiciera!-Dijo alterado  
  
-Aceptarla y punto-Suspiro-Mira olvidate de eso quieres?  
  
-No-Dijo testarudo  
  
-Eres un terco  
  
-Lo se,por eso no parare hasta tener tu amistad,ojala algo mas-Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro,Malfoy no lo oyo.  
  
-Pareces un Slytherin  
  
-Digamos que casi lo soy-Malfoy alzo una ceja-Ya te contare  
  
-Y para que-Un cubo de agua cayo sobre el Slytherin,que se empapo entero.-Peeves la madre que te...achu!!  
  
Harry empezo a reir a carcajadas pero al momento otro cubo de agua le cayo encima.Peeves se fue todo contento.  
  
Turno de Malfoy de reir.Pero pronto paro porque empezo a tener frio.Llevaban capa y todo pero aun asi hacia frio.  
  
-Mierda y ahora que!Sera mejor que nos larguemos antes de que vuelva.  
  
-La sala de los menesteres esta por aqui.  
  
-La sala de que?-Pregunto Malfoy-  
  
-Calla y veras.  
  
Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos y llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion.  
  
Harry le hizo una seña de que esperase,cerro los ojos concentrado y despues de 5 minuos los abrio.La puerta desaparecio y volvio a aparecer,abrio la puerta y entraron.  
  
Una habitacion amplia con los escudos de las 4 casas, con una enorme chimenea, un par de sillones y un armario abierto donde se veian tunicas de Slytherin y de Gryffindor,capas y bastante ropa,Draco silbo.  
  
-Ya ves!!  
  
Se dirijieron al armario y cogieron ropa para cambiarse riendo de algunas prendas que habia.  
  
-Mira que horterada-Bufo Malfoy señalando una camisa con corazoncitos.  
  
-Anda que esta-Dijo señalando unos pantalones de ositos.  
  
Cuando escogieron la ropa se quedaron frente a frente.  
  
-Y....donde nos cambiamos-pregunto Malfoy como si tal cosa.  
  
-Ehhhh-Echo un vistazo por la habitacion-No hay sitio para cambiarse,tendremos que cambiarnos uno delante del otro.  
  
Malfoy sonrio maliciosamente y dijo:  
  
-Por mi no hay problema-Se desabrocho la capa,que cayo al suelo.Harry trago saliva al ver la ropa mojada adherida al delicioso cuerpo.-Tu no te desvistes? O quieres que te ayude-Murmuro seductoramente.Harry enrojecio y no supo contestar.Malfoy se acerco a el y dirijio sus manos al broche de la capa,lo quito y esta tambien cayo al suelo.  
  
-Lo ves no es tan dificil-Dijo sonriendo ante la cara de bochorno de Harry.Paseo su mirada descaradamente por el cuerpo de Potter y dijo jugueton:  
  
-Valla,valla, no eres tan pequeñajo como me pensaba.  
  
Comenzo a desabrochar su camisa con lentitud,Harry miraba sin decir palabra los movimientos felinos de Draco,que se acabo de quitar la camisa con maestria y la dejo en el sillon.La respiracion del moreno agitada,Malfoy se volvio a acercar,y comenzo a desabrochar la camisa del moreno y cuando le quedaban 2 botones las manos de Harry se dirijieron al cierre de su pantalon.  
  
El rubio solto una risita acabo de quitarle la camisa y mordiendole el lobulo de su oreja le dijo sensual:  
  
-Por fin reaccionas crei que te ibas a quedar quieto todo el rato.  
  
Harry giro la cabeza y atrapo los labios del rubio que gimio en su boca,mientras se besaban disfrutando de algo tan deseado,Harry consiguio quitarle los pantalones al rubio dejandolo en boxers,que fueron abilmente retirados,rompio el beso para contemplar el cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos,era perfecto,musculos marcados sin ser exagerados,unas piernas y un trasero perfectos y una excitacion que dejaba bien claro que lo estaba pasando bastante bien.Tan concentrado estaba mirandolo que no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le habia dejado en igual condicion.El rubio le miraba atentamente.  
  
-Todo en su sitio Potter?-Pregunto.  
  
-Eres hermoso-Susurro mirandole.  
  
-Tu tambien-Harry tambien era bastante atractivo,los hombros un poquito mas anchos que Malfoy,aun asi el rubio le ganaba estatura por unos centimetros.  
  
-Oh dios!He deseado tanto esto-Murmuro una y otra vez besandole  
  
-No tanto como yo Potter.  
  
Caricias,mordiscos,besos y mas besos se regalaron esa noche,olvidando quienes eran,olvidando a los amigos,a Voldemort a todos,olvidando y amando.Perdiendo la consciencia de lo que sucedia alrededor,solo ellos,solo su amor,cayendo agotados rubio sobre moreno,dos personas diferentes y a vez tan parecidas...  
  
-Una..amistad...por...lo que..veo-Dijo jadeando  
  
-Oh calla!Quien a seducido a quien?-Dijo Harry  
  
-No escuche que te quejaras-Dijo ironico  
  
-Y no lo ago-Dijo abrazandolo-Solo que...que va a pasar a partir de ahora me seguiras insultando?  
  
-No tengo porque-Titubeo-Creo que ahora se que no voy a estar solo-Dijo mirandole fijamente  
  
-No estaremos solos,estaremos juntos-Y le beso,perdiendose en la sensacion.Se separo y rio-6 años de peleas para acabar asi.......y no sabes lo que me alegro.  
  
Del odio al amor hay un paso,si es que estos dos se han odiado alguna vez claro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola y aqui otra de mi locas historias!!!  
  
Reviews!!! 


End file.
